


i don't ever want to hate you so don't show me your bed

by mr_charles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, Drabble, F/M, alana dommed the fuck out of that kiss tonight and none of you fuckers can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom is not rude. She isn't nice, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't ever want to hate you so don't show me your bed

"Stop talking." Alana is not rude nor is she cruel.

Her voice is firm as she commands Will to kneel.

Her voice never wavers as she strips.

Will is obedient as he crawls towards her and, without being told what to do, gets to work.

Alana takes and takes and takes from his mouth tongue fingers- before the pleasure threatens to take her knees out from under her.

With a smile, she gets dressed and leaves Will with a hardness nearing pain.

Alana Bloom is not rude nor cruel.

However, she is not kind.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a buddy on Tumblr real quick, hence why it's so short. I've never actually written D/s nor do I partake in any kind of D/s relationships so if anything about this is incorrect, please let me know.


End file.
